five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Reloaded
Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Reloaded is a HTC Vive Remake of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 with more Animatronics and new Mechanics. Animatronics Nightmare Freddy Nightmare Freddy acts the same as it did in the Original Game, but, if the Flashlight runs out of power, it will appear in the room with glowing red eyes, play an off-key Toreador March, and slowly walk towards the player before jumpscaring them. It becomes active on Night One. Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare Bonnie acts the same as it did in the Original Game. It becomes active on Night One. Nightmare Chica Nightmare Chica acts the same as it did in the Original Game. It becomes active on Night One. Nightmare Foxy Nightmare Foxy acts the same as it did in the Original Game. It becomes active on Night Two. Nightmare Balloon Boy Nightmare Balloon Boy starts in the corner of the bedroom (to the left of the closet) and slowly walks towards the player. If it reaches them, it laughs and deactivates the Flashlight. To send it back to the corner, shine the Flashlight on it. It becomes active on Night Three. Nightmarionne Nightmarionne appears under the bed and quietly plays the music from the music box. After ten seconds, he attacks the player. Shine the flashlight on it to make it go away. It becomes active on Night Four. Nightmare Spring Bonnie Nightmare Spring Bonnie will rarely appear to the right of the closet in a similar fashion to Golden Freddy when the player leaves a door. The flashlight must be shined on it to make it go away. If it is left there for too long, it will Jumpscare the player. It is the only Animatronic who will still appear when Nightmare Fredbear is active. Likelihood of Spring Bonnie Appearing: Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare Fredbear acts the same as it did in the Original Game, but it can also appear under the bed, similar to Nightmarionne, but he plays the regular Toreador March instead of the music box. On Night Five and Nightmare, it inherits Nightmare Freddy's Power Outage duties. It becomes active on Night Five. Mechanics Bed This is where Nightmare Freddy and Nightmarionne appear. The Freddy Plush has been replaced with the Fredbear Plush. The plush is gone on Night Five, or after 4AM during Nightmare. The plush will be on its side before 4AM during Nightmare. Doors There is a door on either side of the room. Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Chica attack from the doors. While at the door, the Left Trackpad is used to close it. The player can turn around, point at the bed, and use the left trigger to run back to the middle of the room. Closet If Nightmare Foxy gets into the room, he'll appear in the closet. It has the same controls as the door. Flashlight The Flashlight is controlled by the Right Controller. While the player holds the Trigger Button on the Right Controller, the Flashlight is on and shining wherever the player points the controller. The Flashlight will drain 1% Power every 2 seconds it is on. The battery level is displayed on the flashlight. Left Arm The Left Arm is controlled by the Left Controller. It has a wristwatch on it styled after HandUnit from Sister Location. The Watch beeps at 12AM to signal the start of the animatronics' attack, and at 6AM to signal the end of the night. It goes up by a minute every second. The player can point at a door or the closet using the Left Controller to make it glow. While it is glowing, the Trigger button can be used to run there. Hallucinations If the player leaves the flashlight off for a while or waits too long to get rid of Nightmare Spring Bonnie, images will begin to flash in front of them. The images can be... # Fredbear # The words, "YOU'RE BROKEN" # The words, "WE ARE STILL YOUR FRIENDS" # Golden Freddy # Circus Baby's Face without eyes # A Cracked Foxy Mask Notes A Note is in front of the Fredbear Plush on the bed at the beginning of every night. The note appears at 11:15PM and vanishes at 12AM. Night One Night Two Night Three Night Four Night Five This note appears to be written in blood, and is surrounded by scrawlings of "WE ARE STILL YOUR FRIENDS", "YOU'RE BROKEN", and "I WILL PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER". Custom Night Custom Night is unlocked by defeating Night Five. It works similarly to other Custom Nights in other FNaF Games. Presets Other Changes * Nights now begin at 11:15 PM, although the Animatronics only start attacking at 12AM. ** This is to give players time to read the notes. Category:Games